


Tell Me Everything!

by PrincessSunflower



Series: Thank You for Seeing Me 'Verse [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avocados at Law, Blind Character, Gossip, Hyper Foggy, M/M, Thank You for Seeing Me Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another companion ficlet that takes place in the same universe at my other fic, Thank You for Seeing Me.</p><p>Foggy is hella excited about going to the Avengers' team bonding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything!

“No way,” Foggy said and Matt could hear the grin on his face, “No way are we invited to the Avengers’ team bonding night! You’re shitting me, Murdock!” Foggy excitedly punched Matt in the shoulder.

“Nope,” Matt chuckled, leaning back into the couch, “Clint specifically told me to invite you. And Wade said we’re a cute couple.”

“Wade?”

“Deadpool,” Matt clarified.

“The crazy mercenary?” Foggy’s eyebrows raised in amusement, “What was he doing hanging out with the Avengers?”

“Well, I got the impression that he and Clint are friends, but I assume it’s mainly because he is dating Spider-Man,” Matt said casually, knowing damn well that Foggy was about to freak out.

“What?! You’re joking!” Foggy yelled, gesturing wildly, “Matthew Murdock, you are lying.”

“I promise you I’m not,” the brunet chuckled. 

“Dude, I thought that was just a rumor!” Foggy shouted, “There was a picture of them kissing after one of the alien things but I one hundred percent thought it was photoshopped.” 

Matt shrugged, “Guess not.”

“Wait, so you met Spider-Man too?” Foggy enquired, once he had settled down, “I didn’t think he was an Avenger.”

“He’s not,” Matt shook his head, “I think he’s in the same situation as me, just allied with the team. And I guess Deadpool is now too, through extension.”

“That should be amusing, if nothing else,” Foggy chuckled, “So what’s Spider-Man like?”

“Um…” Naturally, Matt immediately thought back to the conversation he and Peter had outside the bathroom at Stark Tower. Matt still felt guilty that Peter didn’t have the choice in hiding his gender situation from Matt’s super senses. And he had promised Peter that he wouldn’t tell anyone else. “He’s young, I think,” Matt decided to say, “He sounded early twenties at the oldest.”

“Really?” Foggy responded, “Hmm, well I guess he is kind of small. Makes sense. How old is Deadpool?”

“He sounds late twenties to early thirties but I can’t be sure,” Matt cocked his head to the side in thought, “His body is very… loud. I guess it’s his healing factor, always changing things inside him.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah, a little.”

“So? What’s everyone else like?” Foggy asked (demanded) shaking Matt excitedly by the arm.

Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy and pulled him to lean into his chest. It was a cute way of keeping him still. “Well,” Matt began, “I’ve already told you about my past experiences with Clint and Natasha and with Wade. Steve is…polite?” 

“Steve Rogers? Like, Captain America?” Foggy asked animatedly. Matt nodded in response. “Aw, come on, you _have_ to give me more than that! I mean, you met a national icon, goddammit!”

“Foggy,” Matt chided.

“Sorry. You met a national icon, regular-dammit!” Foggy amended, because he was a smart ass.

“He thought my braille papers were interesting,” Matt supplied.

“Well yeah, everyone does initially,” the blonde said, unimpressed. “Ooh, maybe braille didn’t exist when he’s from. Isn’t that weird? Saying ‘when he’s from’ instead of ‘where he’s from’?”

“Braille was invented in the 1820’s,” Matt laughed, “He’s not _that_ old.”

“Whatever, mister know-it-all,” Foggy said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, “I stuck my tongue out at you. So what about the others?”

Matt smiled fondly at his partner. He loved Foggy’s almost childlike excitement when he got worked up. “Well,” he continued, “Stark is… how do I put this nicely? Abrasive? He’s pretty much exactly what you’d expect based on how he’s covered in the media.”

“So he was surrounded by hot naked women at all times?”

“No,” Matt chuckled, “Actually, I got the sense that he and Dr. Banner have a thing.”

“What?!” Foggy shouted, making Matt flinch in surprise (and because that was loud, dammit). “Sorry. But seriously, what?! Are all of the Avengers fucking each other?”

“I don’t know anything for sure, Fog.”

“When’s the last time you were wrong about what you sense from people?” Foggy asked cynically, “And yes, I’m giving you a skeptical face.”

Again, Matt thought of Peter. “Not everything is as it seems,” he said vaguely. “Oh, but Captain America and the Winter Soldier? Totally together.” Matt braced himself for the screech he was sure the other man was about to loose.

“That….is actually totally expected,” Foggy said, “Good for them.”

“That doesn’t surprise you?” Matt questioned curiously.

“Nah,” Foggy shook his head, “I’ve seen news footage of them fighting. The way they work together is seamless. And how they always have each other’s backs is totally indicative of a close bond.” Matt felt his mouth quirk into a smile at his boyfriend’s usual speech pattern consisting of a mixture of professional language and colloquialism. Matt had always thought it was endearing. “And I did a history report on Captain America in high school,” Foggy continued, “Apparently, they had been besties since they were kids, even before they fought in the war together. What’s he like, Bucky Barnes? He looks terrifying. But, like, in a hot way.”

“He doesn’t talk much,” Matt shrugged, “All I know is he didn’t leave Steve’s side once while I was there. That, and that he and Steve can both eat as much food as a full grown elephant. Must be a super soldier thing. Falcon was there too. He was nice.”

“Huh,” Foggy uttered, moving to lean back into the couch, “Well what about Thor? You’ve gotta have stories about meeting a Norse god.”

“I think technically he’s an alien,” Matt said. 

“I just rolled my eyes at you.”

Matt rolled his eyes back. “He actually wasn’t there. Clint said he had gone back to his home planet, Asgard. But when he said it, he sounded slightly sarcastic. So I don’t know.”

“Hmm. Weird. Do you think he’ll be at team bonding?” Foggy wondered aloud.

Matt shrugged, “I guess we’ll find out.”


End file.
